Teach Me
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: AU/AH. Elijah Mikaelson is forced to take dance lessons with the sexy dance instructor Katherine Pierce. One shot. Kalijah.


_Teach Me_

Elijah Mikaelson stared at his baby sister, Rebekah wondering if she had lost her mind. Rebekah had always been eccentric, but this was strange even for him. But Rebekah had been acting strange ever since her wedding to Stefan Salvatore was quickly approaching.

"I'm not taking dance lessons!" he exclaimed. Rebekah pouted at him. "Oh, why not Elijah it's nothing to be ashamed about! I want everyone to be dancing at my wedding!"

"I'm sure Kol will take care of that," Elijah said darkly and he was sure that Kol was planning on drunkenly dancing on top of a table along with a few bridesmaids. "Besides I don't like dancing."

Rebekah growled. "That's because you never try! You just go hide in the corner like a damn cockroach!"

Elijah stiffen a laugh "Hear me, Rebekah I will never have dance lessons." Rebekah gave him a guilty look. "What?"

She flipped her blond hair to the side. "Ok, don't freak out but . . . I may have already sign you up for a few dance lessons."

Elijah growled. "Rebekah!"

"Don't make such a big deal about it," she snapped "And old friend of mine owns the dance studio. If anyone can show your stiff ass to dance is her."

Elijah gritted his teeth. "Well call her and cancel."

Rebekah's lower lip trembled, she had always been somewhat of a drama queen. Though Elijah knew better he couldn't bear to make his sister upset. "Fine, what's the address?"

* * *

><p>The Kitty Kat dance studio was located in downtown, Manhattan on the second floor of what used to be an apartment building. Elijah could see the dancers through the bright lit room, would it kill her to have some curtains? The first of three dance lessons weren't until tomorrow but Elijah being his paranoid self-had decided to check the dance studio himself. He went to the second floor and peeked through the glass door.<p>

There were about 20 women and 5 men both old and young dancing to some kind of Spanish song with salsa/cha-cha moves. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to look for the teacher. Elijah finally managed to see her and he looked surprise.

The teacher wasn't an old lady (like he had feared) but a beautiful, young lady in her early twenties. The woman was tall and thin with light olive skin and long, curly brown hair. She was dressed in a clingy blue top and tight black leggings. Elijah wondered how she could dance in five inch heels.

Elijah saw as she moved swiftly through the dance floor, her hips and tiny waist moving to the rhythm of the music.

She turned off the music and clapped her hands together. "Fabulous job, guys! I'll see you next week!"

Elijah waited until everyone had left so that he could speak to her. "Good evening miss-"

"Katherine," she smiled. "Katherine Pierce."

"Miss Pierce, I'm Elijah Mikaelson."

Katherine brightened. "Beck's older brother, I'm glad you're eager but your lessons don't start until tomorrow."

Elijah cleared his throat. "Yes, about that." He pulled out an envelope with $300. "I think this should cover it."

Katherine shook her head. "Rebekah already paid for your lessons."

Elijah shook his head. "This not to pay for the lessons, this is for you to assure my sister that you and I had our little meetings."

Katherine had an amused smile on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest and circled around him. "I never thought a Mikaelson would be a coward, so what exactly are you afraid of dance lessons or little me?"

Elijah flushed at her arrogance. "Neither! I just don't want you to waste your time on a lost cause."

Katherine toss the money back at him. "Then please keep in mind that I get paid to teach lost causes. I'll see you tomorrow evening, Mr. Mikaelson. You can show yourself the way out."

* * *

><p>Elijah grudgingly showed up the next evening wearing jeans and a t-shirt instead of his usual suit, Katherine was already waiting for him this time dressed in some kind of dress with her hair loose around her heart shape face.<p>

"Are you ready?" Katherine asked as she turned up the music.

Elijah didn't offer a response and Katherine didn't seem to care she grabbed his hand and pressed her chest against his. She paused when she saw that Elijah wasn't moving. "Um, Elijah to dance you actually have to move. You need to try at least."

_I would but having_ _your breasts pressed against my chest is making me a little distracted,_ Elijah shook his head and tried to focus. "All right."

Katherine started moving her hips slowly to the rhythm of the music. "That's it. . .you're doing it. . .move your hips a little more. . .front step. . .back step. . .twirl." she grabbed his hand and pressed it to her lower back. "Keep it there."

"How long have you've been teaching?" he asked trying to make small conversation.

"About three years, but I've been dancing all my life," Katherine smirked. "You're not that bad, makes me wonder why you were trying to buy me off."

Elijah shook his head. "Promise me that you won't tell my sister."

"I won't, though I doubt that she would be surprise," Katherine said, she accidently slipped on her heel and was about to fall to the floor, but Elijah managed to grab her around the waist. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Katherine nodded slowly, she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks as she stared at his warm brown eyes, their lips were inches away from each other. She pressed her hand against his chest and nodded weakly. "I'm fine." She stammered. "Same time tomorrow?"

Elijah nodded. "I wouldn't miss it."

_The End_

Hope you enjoyed this little one shot!


End file.
